Knight Of The Wastes
by DragonsOfTheEterenalStuidos
Summary: It all started with the battle at Ostagar, watching Logain's betrayl and Duncan's death before his eyes. Then right as Alistair is about to meet death himself. A spell goes awry sending Alistier into the wastes lands and into the arms of the lovely Hope.
1. Prolouge

**Knight Of The Wastes**

**AN/: I have done some correcting to the best of my abliity I do apologize if my bad grammer and spelling does afend. I am still very new to this. I do hope everyone who reads this will comment. Even Anonymous ones are welcome**

**~Prolouge~**

_The beacon was had been lit so why did Logain still stand? Wait! What was he doing! Calling a retreat! That coward! He was leavening King Calain, Duncan, and the rest of Ostagar's gathered army to their doom. But why? How could he do such a thing? All Alistair could do was stand in horror, his brain to numb to react as it should. To grab his sword and rush to aid his fellow Gray Wardens help Duncan and his king defend Ferleden with their dying breath, or at least slice Logain's traitorous throat. He was a great hero to Ferleden he along with so many would not have seen this coming. Why? Why was this happening._

_His mind was just to shocked to obey anything, unbelieving what was happening for him, without Logain and his army they were all doomed. All of them, and he could not move or do anything to bring a prevention to it. Only stand there and tremble with a blind rush of emotions completely numbing his reactions. Then came the one thing that marked this battle truly lost and Ferleden would soon fall into dark times as bad if not worse when they were all slaves or when the first Blight arrived._

_''King Calain has fallen!''_

_He was not sure who cried the heart stopping news but like a magnet his eyes were quickly drawn to where his half brother's broken body lay upon the blood soaked battlefield Duncan head of the Gray Wardens ,and a deep felt father figure to Alistair, standing alone over him. The fire of anger flashing in the older Warden's own eyes as he alone brought down the large Orgish Dark-spawn before the unthinkable happened. Duncan collapsed beside the body of his young king a large wound ripped in his side bleeding away with his red heart life's blood._

_''Duncan...no''_

_It could not be anyone but not Duncan! A a large group of dark-spawn baring down upon him yet he did not budge just sat there his eyes filled with grief as one large Hurlock raised his large two sided axe aimed for the elder Gray Warden's head._

_''Duncan NO! GET UP! Do not just sit there! FIGHT!''_

_Alistair turned sword in hand his heart pounding in his ears drowning the outside thundering of feet approaching the large doors. His hand reached out for the door handle only to be greeted by blinding white pain. Three arrows barring themselves into his body, two in each shoulder and one just a few inches from his heart. 'No...this can not be..the end...'_

_The last events happening in nothing but a blur one he was still surprised to even remember. _

_His heavy armor pulling him to the cold stone floor._

_A hoard of drark-spawn closing in about him. His only living companion a mage from The Circle stepping infront of him..._

_A blinding white light.._

_Then nothing..._


	2. Chapter 1 Wasteland Fever

**Fallout Character: Hope **Saverem

**Age: **19

**Looks: **Glossy black hair tied in a sort of sloppy poney tail, red ruby lips, well built, shapely,s 6'1 weighs 200 pounds of pure muscle considred attractive.

**Wears: **CombatArmor, Motorcyle helmet, under shirt and boxers. Carries a pair of normal jean pants and black top for causal wear if time.

**Wepaons: **Combat shot Gun, Chineise Officer Sword, Nine Mil handgun, 10 Frag Gernade's, and a scope hunter's rifle.

**Chapter One**

**Wasteland Fever**

_Burning Hot sun.._

_Raiders.._

_Crazies trying to blast you apart with frag mines or fill you up with lead..._

Just another wondeful day in the Capital Wastelands, Hope sighed ducking into a more secure corner of the falling down bulding that served as both protection from the mine fields their so called ''Ghost'' who so openly was greeting her with blasts of the mines she was suppose to gather for Moira and with rounds from his gun. In the past month of being here she had faced more horrors then she could ever imagine within the safety of the Vault. She had the scars and still healing wounds to prove it. What was dad thinking by coming out here! More or less what was she thinking taking missions from that nut job in Megaton. The good for the people! Looking to make the horrible lives within the wastes better! Ugh damn her soft heart, the only thing she regreted at times inhairiting from her father and mother. Another shot barely missing her head, that crazed bastard was actully laughing! It just made every hair stand up on the back of her neck., this guy may as well be a ghost for he was certainly doing well in scaring people. If she had not been through hell and back already she may have botled. However a promise was a promise and she was not leaveing here until Moira got her mine. Taking a shaky breath Hope stepped out slowly ignoring the aching pain within her nearly broken arm ,no thanks to the warm welcome she had recived here just a short time ago, as she forced her unsteady grip about her Combat shot gun. The old man did not even see her coming, thank God!. He was turned yelling out his normal threats while looking in the oppiste direction raining bullets on all that moved and didn't to insure everything that might be a threat was dead. Thanks to ethier the glare of the sun ,or the guys own sucky aim, he had missed her all but once. A stinging not so pleasent graze to her side, nothing she could not live through. Being silent as she could possbily manage under all that braking concreet and other debrie she took aim for the guys head. Before firing, eyes shut tight in unceritny that it would hit. Her hands were so unsteady if she missed now it was more then likely with how close the senial old coot was he would truly make a fatal shot, and then lights out shows over.

Dont pass go, no collecting a hundred caps and going home. Just the pleasant dirt and scavanging animals feeding on your corpse to look forward to. Oh joy!

_Tearing of flesh and braking of bone_

''GAH!''

_Then a loud thump!_

_Followed by an errie silence..._

All the shooting, execpt for the on going echos, had ceased, the crazed rambilings of her attacker as well were gone. Did she get him? Holding her breath, and risking what life she had left Hope slowly rouse again from hiding spot behind a half near crumbled wall. Eyes open breath coming in forced shallow shaky puffs she peered over the edge, praying hard the old man had died. First only dust and some debrie greeted her eyes and she had to blink it away so not to irritate them any further. Then well as they always say someone up there must be watching out for her. For there the old Wastelander laid with most of his head blasted off. A lucky shot with someone with unstable hands and hardly looking at her target. Hope stood their for what seemed a good mintue or so allowing her brain to prosscess the almost impossible before her legs gave out in pure reielf. After all the hell she had been through, Raiders, rogue robots, critters some she was just now learning the name for this was nearly the most scaritest thing she had been through not counting feral ghouls and super mutants. She sat there soaked in her own sweat, blood, her normal glossy black hair debrie covered along with dust from the ever blowing wastes, her clothes ugh god knows needed how badly cleaned. She longed for a good bath , actully craved it, though she did not mind getting her hands dirty Hope still was use to the simple luxtryies that living in a Vault gave you. ''Best just to grin and bare it..'' Something she had been telling herself so often sence that fateful day her father James Saverem docter of Vault 101 ran from the Vault. She still remembered it almost like a dream now, her days in the Vault becoming more like a plesant dream then memory.

A dream shattered by her dad's disaperence and the cold hard reality of how crazed the Overseer the leader of the Vault was. The ending of her half way peaceful life and Jonas's full one._ 'Why? Why did you do it dad?'_ Leave the safety of the Vault for this. Prehaps he wished to change things for the better for those poor souls that fought to survive out here. That is somthing her father would do. Hell why she looked for him thats what she was trying to do. Make all of this a better place in her free time. Sence well there was more then a slim chance they would never let them back down their again. Why had he not told her she was not born in the Vault? Also why leave without telling her? Those are the questions that haunted her, and above all the ones she would find out if she had to force them out of her dad. No matter how hard and heart wrenching it might be.

A deep sad sigh past from Hope's lips and she shook her head from the ever echoing hauntings of her past and thoughts to the here and now. This was no time for a self pity trip, she had mines to delver besides it was beging to grow dark. She had learned the hard way how dangerous the Wastes could be at night. A memory she did not long to repeat. ''Would not be safe to leave here at night, whispered Hope dreding the thought of staying another mintue here, ''better then risking running into a large gang of Raiders or Talon Company they are more likely to stock at night. No choice will have to stay..kill joy..'' Another long dread sigh before she turned looking at each house trying to deside which would serve as the most proper tomb..I mean stop over for the night. Ok in all truths she had no rights to be picky even within this one seemingly ageless first month out here there was one thing she had learned for sure. To take what you can get if it ment surviving. However with this many houses to choose Hope could afford to be picky a rare thing she ever did out here. The first house an otomatic turn off, dead Raider on the inside skeletons within every room reaking of decay, though that seemed to be a common smell out here, she had seen her fair share of death then one would like. One night half way away from that would not hurt. That really only left..the Rad roach lovely a comindations. True there were two bodies within the common room however she could just move them to the one time bathroom. A slight twinge through the heart, Hope once had been a preacher within the Vault a job she deeply loved. Such disrespect for the dead seemed sinfully so wrong, however killing had been to and for the past four weeks of this month she had been doing just that. What right did she have to worry about a small sin as disrespect to the dead when the greater comandment _''Thou Shall Not Kill'' _had already been broken ten times over.

The world seemed to spin about her all of a sudden, the light from the now dimming sun as bright as a flash of an Atom bomb. For the slightest moment the famed 101 as Three Dog adressed her as feared it might be just that! Her first thoughts triggered on no other then her new home. Megaton..could she have failed to disarm the bomb and caused it to explode instead? No she had plenty of training of explsoives enough to know when one disarmed a bomb. Then what else could it be? It deffenently was not a mine even if the explosion was big enough it was not like the explosion of an Atom bomb, no mushroom cloud, no Earth wrecking movement they were so well known for through out history. No shaking Earth..but yet the air seemed to be vibrating sending an odd painful ache through out Hope's body. Causing the most lesser of her pains feeling like a hot serated blade had been sliced through her side. Even the eyes was effected, where once they were but just a little irratated by the sand, heat, and flying debrie now like so many other things they were on fire. Hope's vison all but gone as she staggered forward her good arm raised to aid her incase some opstical was infront of her. High up anyways she did not think of somthing insnaring her feet.

Even now when she thinks back on that first day she and Alistair met Hope can not remember when she found herself almost laying sprawled out almost indesently over the young Gray Wadren templar or how she got there? All the memory her mind contained was waking upon what felt to her was an oven. Every muscle in her body screaming as if they had been horribily worked for hours. Unable to move, her brain feeling like nothing but pure jello almost incohearent of thought. For at least a good thrity mintues she reamined upon that uncomfortable heated bed. Discomfort ineveidable still she feared rising. The pain was almost to great for her to even stand. That was a lot coming from her whom had endured the most painfulest of injures sence leaveing the Vault. Finally still half in a stooper, her sences running amuck lost in a fog like daze Hope slowly attempted to rise. Whatever had happened was over. Be it just an illusion from the heat or her lack of sleep she was more sure then before her body right now would not survive the long track home. It was not until she moved her arms in attempt of lifting herself up Hope first became aware of him. The limp almost lifeless body of a young man within an armor she had never seen. Made of pure metal shining bright with the last brillance of the sun. A knight! From the old fairy tales and history books her father had read to her as a young child, but that could not be right. Not in this day and age. Hope thought for a moment studying the armor and its owner closely. Could he be from The Brotherhood Of Steel she had heard so much of? They seemed sold on the ways of kinight hood whose to say they didn't take it one step further in look. So why would a Brotherhood Of Steel be out here within this very mindefeild. All questions halted in one in take of breath when she saw the river of blood runing from him. Why she had failed to notice the all to fimaliar scent before was beyond her.

Hope's medical inscints kicking in she quickly began asscessing the young male. Though very pale he was still very much alive, his pulse though weak still pretty much steady. From what she could tell he had just been freshly wounded less then a few seconds ago. How though? She heard no sound of a weapon. No gun even a bat against armor like this would make some of distinct noise. Again what she found next caused her once more to pause. Things..like large sticks pertruding from his shoulders. Like large darts..Oh what was the word? Arrows! Thats it arrows two sticking out from each shoulder and one in his chest so dangerously near his heart. Hope's breath hissed, all questions fleeing from her mind. They would have to wait until later if she did not treat this man soon he would die. No time to worry if he was dangerous or not, or how filthy her work condtions were she refused to simply let a possible innocent life die when their could be something in her power done to keep him living. With the most gentlest of care and slight diffculty she worked the heavy metal armor from off his body. Wincing at how hot it was. God! How could this guy stand it inside this thing! It was worse then an oven either this guy had no feeling or was compeltely crazy. Shaking her head in pure disbeleif Hope sat aside the blucky metal working upon his belt and other such things as well sitting aside his weapons trying not to be distracted by the amazing sword he carried on his person. For far back as she could remember she had loved swords. Infact one of her favored wepaons that had kept her alive was none other then an old Chinese Officer's sword.

Gah! Enough distractions! Here this poor guy was bleeding to death and she was oggling his weapons, shaking her head in disgust Hope turned back to the matter at hand. Finishing stripping the young knight down to his loin cloth. Ingoring any other questoning or perverted thoughts that may come as she with drew quickly from her pack a large sleeping bag shifting him as gently as possbile onto it to make her working condtions at least a bit more sanitary. Then came the arrows a diffcult and severly delect test due to the dust in her eyes. However after a few close calls Hope managed to surgley remove the arrows from both shoulders and the more serious one at the heart. Once removed and the bleeding slowed she used a mixture of chems ,a quick job James had taught her just incase she ever needed it, to make an anistedic. To insure the wounds would not grow infected. She feared what pioson they may hold if any something she would care for once these wounds were closed and bandged safely so no alien other objects would enter. Thank heveans she had enough stimpacks with her this time they would for surely come in handy. The wounds closed, bandages in place, along with antitoxin remover for posion added along with the Stimpack Hope came to a record time treating her patient. Well in her eyes it was record time for someone whom had not truly used their medical skills on someone before.

The next task she found even more killer, getting him out of the harsh elements of the wastes and into the house. Hope was stronger then most women upon this dust ridden planet. Still her confidence that she could lift this strong bulk of a man inside was deffenently wavering, however she had to try. Breathing deeply she eased herself up under his arms. Careful not to juggle the wound to much. Then much to her own amazement half carried him like a babe into the abandon house, up the stairs and into the cleanest and skeleton free bed she could find before her adrinaline finally ran out. Nearly collasping upon the injured man's body itself if not for the rolling chair which mercifully sat between the master bed and desk which caught her saved them both. Out of breath her limbs nothing but jello Hope was stranded body glued to the chair for the time. The suppiles most of it was still outside, besides she had yet to fully arange this guy to insure his comfort and uh well cover him up for more approite reasons. Hope fought off a faint blush feeling flustered with herself with her act of non professional behavior. Prehaps she was just tired or maybe (oh God) Nova was begging to rub off on her. Once enough strength had been regained within her tired limbs Hope forced herself to return outside to gather her suppiles, in truth right now she was so tired she could care less what happened to them however later both she and her patient would be in deep shit without her wepaons, not to mention food and medical suppiles. Shaking out the sleeping bag Hope once more made it to her charges side gently moving him about once more as she slipped the sleeping bag in between him and the dusty bed. Then insuring he was settled began to clean away at what dust and debrie that covered most of his body. Her heart twisiting in a mixture of greif and worry when a light groan escaped his lips, well at least it was a hopeful sign in someways._ '' Duncan...no do not just sit there..you..have to..you have..to''_

_'Duncan? Who is Duncan?'_

Clearly someone this man knew closely prehaps a brother or even, her heart twisted, a father. Tears began to slowly fall down the mans face, something rare to see from the men of this day and age. Even within the Vault the only man she saw so openly cry was her father and that was only once by chance. Hope was fifteen at the time and had risen long before the hour school began to finish up on her homework she had failed to do last night. She sunck into the living room not wishing to awake her dad when the sound of soft sobbing drew her to his room. Concern growing she opened his door but a crack and the scene she found still never fails to wrench her heart and soul. She found her father who had always been the strong one through the two of them all these long years, who had so often been her source of strength and comfort when it was she who cried unrelenting as a child, buckled before his bed a picture of him as a young man and her mother held tight to his chest. Sobbing her name over and over. It was almost to much for her to bare to see. This was a private moment not meant for her eyes. Swallowing hard she had quckly closed the door, not qucikly enough though. For he had seen her she was more then sure. James head had been turned in her direction as she slipped the door closed. However both acted as they had not seen it. The only offer of a silent comfort and any indication etheir knew was within the embrace both had shared before Hope went off to school.

Once again she found her heart twisting in pain for this poor soul upon the bed, his body not half as hurting as clearly his heart was. His all to hansome riddled with lines of distress and physical pain of his wounds. Something Hope found herself wanting to rub away. Almost unaware of her own movements she gently reached out stroaking his almost to warm cheek. Gently hushing his sobs. For a time it seemed to work, sighing in slight reielf Hope settled an extra blanekt over the mans basicially naked body. Not allowing her mind to wander on how well chisled his musles were. How they gleamed from the purfied water not yet dry upon his body, how handsome his face was. Slightly worn from some sort of fighting but so unlike the ruff wasteland folk of The Capital Wastes. Even in Megaton they had some sort of edging even the all handsome Billy Creel.

_'Gah! Enough!' _She mently screamed shaking her head one extra good shake, _'You'd think you have never seen a male before! Hope pull it together this is not the time_

_to let your hormones get the better of you!'_ Never had any man effected her like this before, not that she had not desired them. Oh trust me their were some men, in and out of the Vault, that left her stairing and slightly drooling however she was able to hide that under polite manners and proffesionalism. Never had they left her outwardly lusting before. Gah! It was lack of sleep doing this to her. Yeah severel days out on the dusty paths of the wastes within the beaten hot sun would cause anyone to halusintate even in the slightest. Grabbing an extra blanket from her pack, for once greatful for her over packing habit, as she settled back in the office chair beside the bed. Trying to make due with the lack of comfort her only bedding offered her. There were other beds inside this house, ones she longed to crawl into and let her battered body rest, however she refused to leave her charge's side. Not in this condtion there were a number of things that could happen. So with a discontented sigh she settled in the best she could for the night. To tired to even tend properly to her own wounds past cleaning and insuring they one would not openly bleed. As for taking a stimpack she would not dare. He might need them a lot more then she did. She settled instead for some pain killers, and a slight taste of vodka that she was luckly enough to stumble across on her travels. The warm burn offering enough of a comfort to help her settle back and to her surpise slip into a light state of sleep. At least in this state, as she had learned the hard way, if anyone ,counting even the wasteland creatures, tried to get near her and her charge she woudl awaken quickly enough to deal with them. Or if her charge tempted to move during the night if he woke she would be able to tend quickly to him as well.

Something caused Hope to start from her sleep, a noise prehaps a touch she was unsure however here she was dazed for a moment and fully lost to where she was. Then slowly the aches and pains of yesterday brought with them the blurry memory of the battle she had nearly lost. To such a sweet grandpa figure, she could almost here his cackling along with the shots of his gun and loud mind pericing explostions of the mines some which nearly cost her an arm and a leg not to mention her life. She looked about her chosen campsite noting how dark it was. Risking it she wheeled her ''bed'' to a near by window and peeked out. Twilight, prehaps twelve or so at night. Meaning in truth she had only slept for perhaps six hours. Hope groaned, compaired to the fourty eight plus hours she had travled just to get to this hell hole it seemed like an awful short nap then a full blown well rested night sleep. Not to mention this office chair was not the most comfortable thing to sleep in. She leaned back in the chair, wincing as her sore half broken arm jolted with her move. Gah! No use trying to even releax there was no way she was going to sleep now. Not with the throbbing of her shoulder, her thigh, and her head. ''If I get ahold of the animal, spook ..or..'' A sudden crashing sound ended Hope's annoyed ranting, causing her to freeze in her seat. Her heart and breathing nearly stopping along with it.

Someone else was here..she could here their loud breathing...and whispering. Breathing deep ignoring her pains she reached for her near by hand gun which she had laid on the night stand hours before. Then slowly moved through the darkness, holding her breath not making a sound as she kneeled down nearing the bed which sat right infront of her. Between her and whom ever was invaiding the house. Cursing herself all along for letting her gaurd drop so, had she awakend a moment later she might be stairing at the gates of heaven instead of this dirt ridden house, and as good as that may sound she was not ready to join the heavenly host just yet. Her father was still out there, and nothing or no one would stand in the way of her finding him. Once more taking in a breath she slowly began to rise gun pointed finger ever so slightly upon the trigger just incase..up she rose slowly letting her eyes adjust more to the light unsure of what she might find waiting on the other...''AHHH!"

A hand suddenly appearing out of no where hit Hope's face, nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack as she fell back on her butt. Stunned, heart raising in her ears as her mind raised to make sence of it all. Who? Who was sleeping in this room besides herself! She did not remember agreeing to share this house, and there was no way she would just drag the corpse of that nut job in here. Ugh! The very thought of a roting body near her was enough to make her vomit, no offence to Gob and any other resepctful Ghouls, . Then it hit her, the strange man clad within armor that should be adoning the walls of some rich mansion or on display at a museam lying within the dust. The very one she tripped on after that one freak show insident that left Hope more dizzy then the mind of an angry Brahmin. The one she assumed was one of the reclusive Brotherhood Of Steel. He was moaning, his hands she could all to clearly see flailing as if struggling with an unseen foe. Then a harsh pained cry that twisted her heart for the thousndth time today. ''DUNCAN!'' Not hestating a moment longer Hope was up on her feet and at the young man's side. Pressing her hands against his broad shoudlers in attempt to stop his thrashing. Only to gasp pulling back at the sudden unatural heat that met her. Fever! He was burning up with fever!

How could she have been so careless! Even at half a mind state as she had been in eailer that day she should have taken better care of her charge. Oh what would her father think now after all the medical knowledge he passed on to her altough she was already a mere preacher thanks to the G.O.A.T test. Her gutt twisted horroribly so much she felt as if she as well were falling ill. Breathing deep Hope once more tried to restrain her charge only to have his thrashing grow worse, his strength for one so ill incredible. Worry and fear filled her mind, if she did not calm him he risked opening his wounds. Mainly the most dangerous one near the heart is the one that scared her the most, that one had been a touchy one to prepare. But what could she do to calm him? He was sobbing so hard as if his very heart were shattering, at times mumbbling in full clear sentence and at others nothing but gibberish. He looked so lost and alone, like that of a child. It brought her back to the times when she would awaken from a fearful nightmare how James would take her into his arms. Singing a lullaby he said her mother would hum every night while Hope was still in the womb.

Takeing an unsteady breath Hope eased on to the bed, thankful it was queen sized, moving to the clear side before slowly sliiping her arms under the thrashing male pulling him close until his head rested upon her chest. Ignoring his ever so thrashing arms, his muscles, and the sufficating heat of his fever she gently began to hum. Stroking his hair ever gently as if he were a small child while the tones of her humming rose and fell gently. For a while he did not seem to react hardly, strugling against her grip. Crying out, ethier in fear, greif, or anger she could not tell. Still she kept him there humming gently before shyly opening up to singing. With a voice she was so nervous about unlike her father Hope considered her voice to be like sandpaper constently rubbing on peoples nerves. However for the sake of this man's health she would risk it. Gently self conciusly she began to sing the lyric's she knew all to well by heart.

_'' Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the __night...''_

Again and again she sang it softly, stroking the soft short alburn hair of his head, rubbing at his muscles in attempts to releax them. Slowly after a time her charge's thrashing calmed until mercifully he became limp once more. Breathing out a sigh of relief Hope remained where she was for the longest time, his head a surpising comfortable weight upon her chest. Finally when she was sure he was sound asleep she shifted moving ever slightly to the other side of the bed, while keeping a physicial hand upon him just incase and gathered her suppiles. Pulling from water, to fever reducer both in physical pills and in powder. Quickly she counted over her fresh water supply. Twenty Wadsworth must have worked hard making her that many, good thing she saved most of them and thank gods she had enough to at least last a few days. Pulling out a few along with a bowl she kept with her cooking supplies she quickly filled it before dipping a large peice of cloth she had torn from another set of her clothing. She could always get more clothes, while it soaked she also brought out another bottle pooring one packet of fever reducer within it before returning to the injured males side. Gently easing his head hoping not to set him off in another fit of thrashing as she coaxed him to drink the bitter concotion. He spat and sputtered moaning in displeasure still thankfully he got most of it down.. ''I know it taste bad big boy,'' she whispered soothingly as she brushed a lock of disobedent hair from his forehead,'' but it is better then feeling like an oven that I'm much sure of.'' Then returning the make shift basin she with drew the large wet cloth wringing it out before gently bathing him with it. Wincing when he did, her heart twisting ever more with each pained moan. She contuined this for at least a good part of an hour, coaxing him to drink the cool water while bathing him in hopes to calm the fever. Then she redid his bandages after once more tending to his wounds. Pulling out some pain killers as well which was more trouble to coax down him. Insuring he was well tended to as well as possible being far from a medicial center. Then slowly she began to rise from the bed her intent to tend to her own wounds and answer her growling gutt that demanded to be fed. Only to be stopped mid step by a large hand, startled Hope turned to meet a pair of fever bright eyes stairing back at her. Pleadding, sad and almost without hope. ''Please...please...do..not..leave..''

Perhaps those words were not truly ment for her but this Duncan person that haunted his dreams so, however Hope could not find it in her heart to ignore his plea. Blue eyes softening tenderly she touched the out streched hand still heated ever slightly with fever, stroaking it gently as she moved to the other side once more settling in beside him gathering him once more in her arms like a mother would a small child, ''Shh its alright, dont worry I wont leave you I promise,'' she crooned ever gently,''just sleep dont worry alright just sleep.'' His body went limp a loud sigh of releif escaping from his lips as if he had been holding it an eterinty. Those beautiful heart braking eyes closing as he once more settled into a deep sleep. Hope herself once again sighing as well as she looked across to her suppiles. Her stomach once more protesting its lack of attetion. _'Oh hush!' _she snarled mentally,_ 'its not like you can't wait a few hours!' _ She settled her head more comfortably upon the pillow behind her once more begging to hum. Bit by bit the man's body seemed to releax, all the stiffness soothing out beneth her fingers and gentle tunes. His face also now becoming smooth of those pained lines she hated so much. Even his breathing became better, deeper pronoucing that he was within a deep calm sleep hopefully filled with happy dreams or none what so ever. She herself found after a time doursiness begging to claim her once again. Hope tried to fight it, trying to ignore the soft bed under her, the soothing comforting warmth of both blanket and the chisled perfect male speicmen lying with her. She did not know when or how it happend somehow during that course of the morning sleep finally claimed her.

Through out most of that day and the five days to come in was a constat battle with the poor guys raging fever. Which normally the chems should have brought down in lesser time however Hope told herself some people might just be diffrent thanks their immune system . She mostly could handle that then came the night terrors, the pain, and his heart wrenching cry for someone she did not even know. Whom more and more she was begging to believe was this man's father (Call it woman's intuiton) and from the way he cried with so much greif and sorrow he must have died resently, a horrible death right before this guys very eyes. Hope remained close at hand, hardly ever leaveing but an inch from her charge's side. It seemed if he did not feel her touch or presence his night terror's worsened. There were small moments when his eyes would open that he seemed half way aware of his souroundings. Just enough to tell her his name. Alistair...never had she heard a name like that in her life, to her ears it almost sounded excotic. More then once she reintroduced herself as well in his awakened moments. Once or twice during this time he remembered. Others he mixed his past it seemed with the now day present, calling either by the name Goldana or calling for his mother. More and more she began to question herself on where this Alistair had come from. Some of the things he metioned, places he talked about and more was nothing one would see within the Wastes. During the quiet moments etheir when changing his bandages, trying to coax him to eat a bit of squiarl stew, or just merely sitting she found herself stairing at his handsome face. Lost in all thought. _'Dad..'_ Once more stairing down at Alistairs face did her own father crossed her mind. What would she do if he died? An unbarble pain stabbed at her heart and she had to bite her lip to keep tears from filling her eyes. Even if she was ever slightly angry with her father leaveing her, Hope was not sure what she would do if James god for bid died as brutally as Alistair's father must have. Letting out a painful breath slowly rising from the chair which had served as her posts during the time Alistair slept peacefully. Laying aside the empty bowl of stew she had acutlly been able to get the man to eat half of before finshing it hersef. Hope's legs screamed with lack of use causing her to wince as she slowly walked about the room .Allowing her muscles to work out their knicks before having to return to Alistair's side. Her shoulder though half healed still thrbobbing, on god did she long to be home for a warm fresh meal and soft bed free of dust, seldom did she do it but every now and then gentle of her charge's wounds she would shake the dust from the sleeping bag, blanket and pillow. Careful that none got on Alistair itself before rearangeing it comfortably under him once more. The one thing Hope found herself craving above all, a good long hot shower. She had spounged off just a little within the past few days even had changed into her other set of clothing laying her armor aside. Still it was not as refreshing as a real cleaning. Her hair was even begging to get a bit greasy. Already these clothes were a bit messed up from sleeping in them and within this uncomfortable heat. Hope knew if she could just strip down to her under shirt and pair of her father's boxer's she still had with her for at least even an hour it would make an improvement. However...Hope's eyes looked to the peaceful form sleeping upon the bed. What if he woke?It was not like she was fully naked, still it just did not feel quite right.

Nor did this suffcating heat, sighing shaking her head in frustation she chose the lesser of the two evils, quickly wriping off her shirt, and pants replacing them with the boxers before returning to her seat. As if senceing her movements Alistair stirred opening his eyes once again as she settled in the chair drawing her blanket about her. His eyes were still a bit fever bright however to her relief, the glassy look was a lot less then they had been the last few days. Fighting back a faint blush for her state of dress, praying he had not been awake when she had taken off her pants , Hope smiled leaning close to him. ''Well hello again how do you feel?'' she asked reaching slowly so not to startle him as she felt his forehead. Hot it was still just a bit hot however lower then it had been the last few days. That alone was a good sign if anything. _''Thris..ty'' _ came Alistair's reply, his voice raspy and dry. More then likely from the continues sweating thanks to his high fever. A lot of the bodies needed water was escaping his body. Dehidration this state was a dangerous thing, just as running out of pure water was as well. They still had quite a few bottles but if they did not make it to Megaton soon they would have to risk surviving on raidated water. Already Hope had to survive her first week in the wastes on that crap. Even one exeteremely healthy would eventaully ware down and become sicker then a viscous cow or again a rabbied Brahmin. Her mind went back upon Micky the poor wastelander she had met nearly half dead from thirst, and completely ill after to much comsumtion of radaited water. He and so many others could have died, or still might be dead, unless someone helped them in the smallest of ways. She did her best, everytime she saw Micky near Megaton she would spare as much water as the old wastelander could hold. Along with food and medcine. Along with so many she met on the way. Her eyes returned to those hazel ones watching her so closely still slightly unfocused as she picked up the half filled bottle of purfied water. Before tenderly bringing it to his lips, as soon as he felt the first trickle hit his dry lips be began to nearly drain the thing dry. Coughing nearly choking on what he did get down. ''Easy!'' she scolded quickly withdrawing the bottle lifting him up so that he may breathe better, ''dont drink so fast youll make yourself feel like crap trust me. I dont think you want to be vomiting right now do you? Sip slowly.'' Coughing followed by a weak chuckle, ''What is a little vomit..compared to feeling like a thousnad pound anvil jumped up and down on me Maker knows how many times.''

An anvil? Interesting thing to use in his statement. Despite that Hope could not help to find herself giggling at the cuteness in the way he said it. Despite his condtion he certinally had a sense of humor and that accent, in truth she had not allowed herself to really notice before. In someways it reminded her of James' accent. Execpt more deep perhaps sufistacted not saying James hadn't any manners. Her father was more polite than any man she knew. Even more then the Overseer. His was not faulse, or his mind twisted as the so called beloved leader of Vault 101. Shaking her head to clear it she put her energy upon tending her charge to avoid thoughts of her not so pleasant end of her former life. Gently she lifted the water bottle once more to his lips, ''Here this time don't hog it down ok. Take it easy." Still supporting him she allowed Alistair to drink his fill, making sure he did not rush yet still allowing him as much as his body could hold. Then slowly lowered him back onto the makeshift plow and sleeping bag covered bed. Watching as his eyes closed seeming content now that his throat and mouth did not feel as dry as these lovely wastes themselves. Hope watched him for a moment before grabbing the cloth she had been using once more wetting it and placing it upon his forehead once again. Once more Alistairs eye's opened watching her once again, gaze only slightly wavered. Meaning he was at least a little more in touch with this world instead of his fevered induced dreams or painful flash backs. She kept a smile on her face in hopes of at least offering some sort of comfort as she brought out the normal aray of chemicals. Her fever reducers were almost gone with what knowedlge she had learned in and out of the Vault in hopes of creating a sightly more powerful fever reducer. It should be possbile for god sakes docter Church was able to create and antiseptic which despite his sour bad side manner at times she was able to get him to show her some tricks with forming diffrent medcinces from diffrent chems.

Pulling out a pain reducer, she had been able to actully form from Med-X laying it aside for now. For some reason she just did not feel comfortable giving him a shot while he was awake. Something that just did not make sense she had atteneded to Tombstone of Big Town just fine, of course he had been unconcius, however this was part of her life. Inside she was good at medicne, it was in the blood. What would James think? He would tell her prehaps to follow her gut and something told her this poor guy would not quite get it. Not that he was violent still she did not want to give him any discomfort of any kind right now. '' Makers...breath...are..you an angel sent by the Maker himsef? '' Hope looked up once more into those intense eyes of this knight. The assumed brother within the Brotherhood Of Steel, her brows drawing in confustion. _'Maker?'_ She merely blinked unsure of how to answer. ''Am..I dead..?''

_'Dead?'_

Was he thinking he was in the afterlife or something? The maker was that just another name of The God O-Mighty himself? The brotherhood had some strange ideas he was actully starting to remind her of the medevil kinghts she had read about in history books and in stoires. Chivarly well this man had manners alright and the few times he had awaken he had a sort of awakrd alomost little boy charm. Even with him not fully aware she could tell that much as far as Hope could see he had a good soul. He talked in his sleep so many things he said just not making sence, the creatues or whatever they are he spoke of. The people how was she to know or even doubt what he said. Hope had not been out here very long however just long enough length of time to see things that would make her nightmares flee from. Smiling again Hope shook her head dipping the wrag in more water as she soothingly rubbed it across his face. ''No your not dead Alistair your very much alive. And very lucky no worries Ill have you up and going as soon as I can. Then you can return to the Brotherhood.'' He blinked at her looking confused, ''The...Brotherhood? Never heard of them? Are they another section of The Gray Warden's... I never heard of? Heh it would be like Duncan not...to tell me...'' As Alistair chuckled Hope simply sat there brain numb with confustion. Who was the Brotherhood? He did not know? Everyone in the wastes knew of The Brotherhood Of Steel, the Enlcalve, and The Outcasts at least all those outside the Vaults. ''Wait..how..do you know my name..did Duncan tell you?'' That name again, the poor guy was still pretty much out of it. He could not remember giving his name or perhaps her giving her own. As she had the other times he awake, thankfully this time he seemed a bit more aware, ''No you introduced yourself remember? Just the other night and perhaps the day before...'' His brows frowned, eyes becoming narrowed, '' No one else..was with me..not the other Wardens?'

''No...you were alone...hey wait what are you doing..No dont do that your to hurt to try and move..''

''My armor..and.. sword...where are they! I have to find the others..I wont let them fight..the..Blight alone..its my duty..I have to..''

He had been already half way out of the bed before she realized what he was doing. Cursing her stupidy for ralling him Hope rushed to the injured knight's side just in time to catch him before he collasped on his face. _'You stupid idoit!' _Hope wanted to yell, not at the poor man who could barely hold himself steady on his own but her own answers. One of the prime rules of her father by any way possible, even if it ment lying, do not rally up the patient the consiqunces could be deadly. Even with the stimpacks his wounds were not recovering quite as fast as she liked, perhaps he was never treated with them or the wounds had been there far longer then she assumed or perhaps those arrows had somekind of toxin. That would explain the fever, and what she just did with that added stress this poor Alistair was feeling it could cause it to rise once more to even more dangerous hights. Already he was begging to sweat heavily, rambling once more his muscles straining to move. His will was s strong one to still be moving even in this weak state however it would not be enough to survive the wastes not even to reach cilviizeation. Hope had to struggle to even get him seated upon the side of the bed panting almost as hevily as he was still he tried to struggle, so Hope almost feared all of this would be in vain. She was strong that was for sure however even her strength right now would give eventually and she feared what would happen if Alistair's did at this moment. ''They brought you here?'' she blurted out finally as he went to rise again, ''the Warden's brought you here at least six says ago..you were badly injured..when we met. It was a maricle we even crossed paths. I a physaction from a large settlement some ways off and agreed to tend for you until you are well enough to join them.'' She hated to lie, again it went against all that she belived however as she so often was pointing out now so did so many other things she was doing, however if it kept him alive Hope was willing to risk another damnbable sin. Alistair turned, those all to percing eyes ,somehow for the moment unwavering,, upon her studying her face prehaps her very soul. Hope found it almost impossible not to squirm under that gaze or bite her lip. Again it reminded her so much of James when she was but a young girl before her tenth birthday when he caught her in a lie. Hope never was good covering the truth. ''Duncan ordeored this?'' he questioned his voice spiced ever slightly with doubt, forcing back her hestation she nodded slowly. Hoping beyond all hope he would belive her, ''Yes,he said you were not to rise from that bed until your wounds fully healed. To do so would cost you dearly if he got his hands on you.'' The ''Warden'' simply stood their stairing at her for what felt like a century, the tenseness harder then that of a Mirelurk's shell. Until a febeal chuckle past Alistair's lips, surpising and releving Hope so she nearly lost balance of them both. If not for the bed and her releflexse's they surley would have. ''That's just like him..always so over protective..''

He allowed her to settle him once more upon the bed, a silent moan passing his lips when it slightly jarred his wounds. Worried she tucked the blanket's about him before checking his pulse and his was as she feared, once more his fever was climbing. Fighting to keep her face calm Hope reached for the fever reducer once more. Mixing it into the water quickly before lifting Alistair's head, not waiting for him to even say a word or have time to object she tipped into his mouth. Holding him in a way he would be forced to swallow. He did of course however not without coughing and a bit of moaning .'' Gah! What is that foul stuff! It is even more of a killer then my cooking!'' Hope forced a smile, her nerves were to high to feel like laughing, as she turned to meet his gaze lowering the empty bottle with her other disposeables she would rid the house of later. ''Something to help stop your fever nothing else no worries. It's not as poisoness as it tastes.'' A labored sigh and those lovely intransing eyes closed as Alistair shook his head, ''Ah the lovely tastes of healing potions. The bitter they are the better they are..why can't they come up with better tasting ones. Like strawberry...flavors..or..or...'' he never finished his remark, slipping once more into a dep sleep much to Hope's releif. The mixture had worked, the normal poweedered fever reducer with a seative. She hated to dope him so however they could not risk another episode like this or the one she had first awoke to the first night she had found this Warden whatever that was. ''Back to work,'' Hope returned at her task, pausing in her mixture of the chems as she once more bent over Alistair checking over his vitals. He was alive she already knew that, still she was worried very much so. Only a short time his fever had lowered, then it spiked again. That could be expialed to his sudden bought of stress no thanks to her incompident actions. However it did not explain the last few days, six in total now. His fever rising then falling so rapidly, perhaps at one time in a more darker ages it would have been over looked a bit. Of course these days considering the enviorment they lived in were not much better yet they had techology and advanced medcine compared to those times. Medcine that should have been rid of that fever some time ago even if the wounds were not fully healed. Hope was sure the wounds were not infected, she had cared for them regualry these past few days. Then what was making Alistair so ill? What was his immune system working so hard to fight?

_Wait.._

_The Arrows!_

_Didn't some arrows hold poison!_

Hope turned her attetinon from the slumbering man at her side and rushed to the near by corner shifting through the little gear she had aqquired not just from the old Wastelander , whom was probably mole rat and wild dog chow by now, and a few Raiders she had ran ino on the way here and quickly not caring how much of a mess she was making dug out them out. Arrows..a very crewed made weapon for this time, even if many used what they could find and that guns were pretty rare to come by, still no one used arrows liked these. They belonged in a museam not inside someone. Well perhaps not even a museam, these did not even look like arrows she heard or seen in her books. No there was something strange about these kind..something dark about them. Every hair on the back of her head stood up to even look at them, the over whelming heat of the room suddenly fleeing leaveing her feeling as if someone had dunked herself in ice freezing water. Where the cool was normally welcoming this simply made her want to turn tales and run._ 'No time to let your mind get carried away with you right now Saverem.' _she lectured herself with a good shake of her head, _'You don't have time for this. A man's life hangs in the balance and your scaring yourself silly over some odd looking large darts!'_ Placing her fear aside while at the same time grabbing up a jacket she went about studying the arrows. Placing them through every test she could with what little matierial she had. Something she had learned in sceince class a simple way to detect poison and what type. No one was allowed out of the Vault yet had the courtisy to teach some survival class. Hope almost found it a bitter irony as much as she had found it a releif. After at least thirty mintues later her results comfirmed her fears, poison not only that one that she had never even seen. As far as she knew did not even exist. A flustered sigh escaped her lips, her hands pulling ever slightly at her hair as she fought the urge to scream aloud. Her eyes trailing helplessly to Alistair's still form, his chest rising up and down painfully labored. That little insdent had picked up his adrnaline which in return sped up his heart rushing the poiosn more effectifly through his body Hope had no doubt. Now instead of having a mild chance of his immune system fighting this poison and him survivng he would die a fast and painful death no thanks to her stupid insensetive actions. ''Fuck!'' Hope hissed slamming her fist upon the near by desk knocking the half full make shift basin of water onto the floor. Unheard and uncared by the distraught Vault Dweller as she collapsed into the chair her head coming to rest upon upon the ruff top cusioned only by her folded arms._ 'Oh dad..I wish you were here I need you now more then ever..' _James would have known from the start, he would have checked every possbilty the moment his eyes fell on Alistair and those arrows no matter how tired he would have been, James deffenently would known how to not rall the guy up and lead him to his premature death.

What was she suppose to do know? She had enough sceince skill and medical skill to advice new medcines and such but no thanks to Docter Church. If not for him Hope would have died days ago. (Despite his crabbiness he was a softie at heart.)She had not been knowledgeable (or at least she considered) to mix other chems at the begging and she sure was not knowledgeable enough to create a cure for some poison she had no idea what was. What was she going to do! She could not just let an innocent die! Something had to be done, their had to be something she could at least try but what. _'I have some pre-war stuff..it should flush out your system..'_ Hope did not know where or what brought up Chruch's voice to her head, devinve interfernce? Maybe still it was enough to rekindle that determind fire she and her father was known for. Like a bat out of hell she attacked her things, sending clothes flying as she dug out some of the pre-war stuff she had convinced Church, with matter of price, to part with. God bless the grouchy old guy for being willing, bet he never thought it would come in handy helping someone live instead getting someone of their chem or achohol fix. With a bit of mixing and adding of a few things including a pinch of Vodka (hey being creative) had a mixture that was sure to hopefully clean that crap from Alistair's system. Then she hestaited, this was risky more then likely it would cause vomting and his temputre to rise. It was risky for if his fever got to high it risked frying his brain and killing or mentally disabling him for good. However if it worked between the chemical-pre war stuff working to rid his body of the poison, vomting and sweating the poison would surely somehow come out. Meaning one hell of a night for both of them but if it kept him breathing Hope was willing to try it. Holding her breath she gathered the few balnkets she could find about the house shaking them free of dust along with her worn blankets and sleeping bag. Using one cover which was pure black to draw in the heat of the sun as she covered the window using another to place under the door to block any draft. Then keelig beside Alistair buddled him hevily within the other blanekts and sleeping bag making sure they were secure when he began struggling. Then with her own stomach churning eased his head up and coaxed the foul mixture down. At first he did not really react simply frowning at the taste before his face smoothed. Hope settled in upon the bed on the clear side and braced herself. The mintues ticked by slowly still no reaction. A small bead of sweat rolled down Alistair's face nothing more. Then just when Hope thought it was futial Alistair moaned, tossing his head back and fourth slowly. His face begging to turn the slightest green, and then he began to choke. Acting quickly she turned the Warden facing the floor ,unconcerned of the mess it would make at the moment, to keep him from asfixeating making good time as the first bought came spewing from her charges lips.

It was the begining of a night in which Hope never thought would end, through the puking, the raging fever which brought about the thrashing and bucking to remove whatever was binding him. The dreams, the endless hours of fighting to lower the fever if it went to high to warming him up more if Alistair cooled to much. The hours past, tears fell from the worried young woman's eyes as she fought to keep a man she did not even know from passing from this life all to soon. Something in her always keeping her going, a deep undenying fear of losing him as if this person were her own father and not some handsome stranger. Day turned into night, and onward. Hope lost track of everything but the rutine she had been doing. Now working more on auto polite then anything, her body screaming for rest yet her heart and mind urging her onward. Finally as the rays of the sun rose upon the nineth day Alistair's fits came to a sudden end. He stilled under Hope's tired arms causing the tired young woman to collaspe ontop of him, fully dazed and beyond tired. For a time greatful at the sudden offer of peace Hope laid there, panting unwilling to move. Sleep like the sweet welcoming sweet roles Grandma Palmer used to make begging for her to come forth. Still she struggled for some reason she could not yet give in to that warm welcoming darkness and for a time she could not find the reason why. Until as her arm moved to gain a more comfortable postion her hand brushed his causing her to pause. Where once had been hot burning flesh underneth her fingers was cool clammy skin. _'Alistair..'_ Rousing herself enough to raise off of him Hope slowly came to kneel at his side her tired eyes ajusting before looking him over slowly. He lay so still, to still, her heart clenching in fear Hope drove forward her hands searching his neck for a pulse. Just to find them to numb to get the right feel. Cursing she laid her head upon Alistair's chest going completey still as she listened. First she heard nothing but her own rattled breathing, holding her own breath trying not to move she listened again. There very faintly she heard it, faint yet steady and strong. He was alive! She let out a hevy sigh of releif before touching his forehead. Sweat and coolness greated her hand and her heart sang with joy. The fever had broke and Alistair of the Gray Warden's lived.

Not even thinking she leaned down brushing a kiss of happiness over the others mouth before pulling away, finding another joy to meet. His eyes half opened stairing at her and all she could do was smile back while crying like an idot. He blinked ever slightly before weakly raising his hand licking his dry lips as he reached in attempt to brush a tear falling down her skin. The contact startling her ever slightly yet still not enough to fully register. ''Why...are..you crying? Are you ill? '' he asked his rich voice filled with such concern it melted her heart. Here he had nearly been at death's door and he was asking a woman he did not know if she was well. ''Y..yes I am fine..you don't need to worry everything will be fine now just fine..'' She kissed his forehead once more hardly even aware of the action or how his eyes closed with a soft releived content smile. With the last bit of energy she reached over for a fresh unopened bottle of pure water. Allowing him to drink his fill before she did. Then allowing him to finish off the broth of squaril stew she had temepted to eat during one of his peaceful stages. The poor guy merely got it four gulps full before slipping off into a normal deep sleep. Hope not far behind. Her face coming to rest but inches from his own.

**AN:** And so the story begins. Like always I do apologize for any spelling error's or grammer mistakes I am still new at this and am working hard to get better at this. I do hope everyone enjoys the fanfic's we do bring out. And hope that my pairings and writing will be enjoyed as always please do leave a review Anyonomus ones welcome as well. The next ** Chatper 2 Welcome To The Capital Wastes Hope You Survive Your Stay..**

Until next time

**DragonsEtenralStuidos**


End file.
